1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is addressed to an electrolytic apparatus for generating fluorine and more particularly to an improved efficient device providing for reduced resistance between the electrode and reduced chemical action on the electrode.
2. Discussion of Background
Of the many types of electrolytic apparatuses which are known and commercially used from manufacturing fluorine, they all are subject to problems with respect to either reduced efficiency due to a resistance which builds up between the cathode and the anode or a shortened electrode life due to the chemical action on the electrode or unsafe operation of the structure because of gas diffusion. Many types of apparatus suffer from more than one of these problems.
The state of the art in the area of electrolytic production of fluorine provides ample proof that the increase in the resistance between the cathode and the anode provides a negative effect on the efficiency of the electrolyzer because of the increased power consumption and heat generation. Although different cells have been utilized for fluorine gas manufacture, each of these cells utilize a stationary electrode which has low current efficiencies and which suffers from a decreased life of the anode and even occassionally suffers explosions within the cells. Additionally, high overvoltages are reported in such cells which almost double the potential which must be applied to the cell in order to cause a given current to flow. These types of cells which are used for fluorine gas manufacture are discussed in "Preparation of Fluorine" by Cady, Rogers, and Carlson, University of Washington, Seattle, Wash.
A discussion of the high electrical resistance which develops over time and which leads to low efficiency and overheating in the cells used in the prior art as well as the use of non-metallic components with a construction of the cell is disclosed by Tricoli et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,044. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,140 by Yedis entitled "Electrolytic Production of Fluorine" discusses the use of non-metallic construction materials, such as polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, or other plastics in the production of fluorine. A discussion of commercial grade fluorine is contained in the "Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology".